Secrets of the Desperate
by MadMutant
Summary: Sequel to Family Secrets and second in the Secrets Saga. I want points for cheesy naming! lol Pairings: BS and JL.
1. Bed and Breakfast

**Secrets of the Desperate**

**Chapter 1: - Bed and Breakfast**

**A.N: - This is in direct continuation of Family Secrets and I recommend you read that first because this probably won't make any sense otherwise. Not trying to put people off, just giving you a heads up. **

Lexa woke with a start. Her heart pounded in her chest as images of the previous days traumas flashed before her eyes. This was not the first time that night that she'd woken in a cold sweat, the nightmares proving too great. She wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead before rolling over and picking up her watch from the nightstand beside the bed. It read 9.45 indicating that she had at some point drifted into a deep less disturbed sleep.

She lay still for a few minutes looking up at the tiled ceiling as she listened to the muffled sounds of a conversation occurring in the main living area. Eventually she rolled out of bed, glanced at the crumpled heap of clothes at the foot of the bed and with a look of disgust on her face began to yank on the only clothes she now owned. She was now really regretting having not in the very least hung them up in the wardrobe. Once she was dressed Lexa went off in search of the others.

Jamie was whistling tunelessly as he prepared breakfast when Lexa entered the room. She eyed him sceptically. "Since when do you know how to cook?"

Jamie turned slightly and acknowledged her presence with a smile before stating "Its only bacon and eggs, not exactly gourmet cuisine. Besides with you gone someone had to feed us. Adam would forget to eat if someone didn't force him and as much as I love Baby she can burn water!" He placed the Bacon and eggs onto three plates "Jesse and Baby are up at the computers" he explained. "If you take these up to them I'll get you something"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not hungry at the moment. I could however really use a shower!" she smirked. "I'll take these up anyway. I presume Brennan and Shalimar haven't surfaced yet" she said with a slight grin. She picked up two of the plates and headed for the spiral staircase.

"Nope no sign of them" said Jamie returning her smile.

"Thought not" said Lexa continuing up the stairs. She spotted Jesse and Baby huddled over computers totally oblivious to her presence. She walked nearer letting the smell of cooked breakfast permeate the air. The odour reached Baby first and she turned from the computer.

"Morning Lexa, sleep well?" she said grabbing the plate of food and digging in with feral enthusiasm.

"Uh yeah sure" she lied; chuckling at the feral's speedy eating.

Jesse turned to face her and instead of offering a greeting inhaled deeply "mmm food, excellent" and began wolfing down his meal with one eye still firmly on the computer screen.

Lexa sat back and watched them both devour their meals in a matter of minutes. Lexa suddenly realised that Jesse had showered and was wearing a different outfit to yesterday. She guessed that it was a loaner from Jamie because the t-shirt was extremely snug over his broad shoulders. "Hey your tour included no directions to the shower, though you obviously found it" she pointed to Jesse.

"Oh yeah you'll probably going to need a change of clothes aren't you?" said Baby admiring Lexa's grubby, creased outfit.

"You think?" Lexa responded sarcastically.

"Alright, alright I don't know what I can lend you though you're a fair bit taller than me" Baby said sizing Lexa up.

"That's because you're still a midget" Lexa said grinning widely.

Jesse turned around on the swivel chair to watch the interaction between the pair. "She doesn't look that short to me, no shorter than Shalimar at any rate"

"Thank you! Lexa's been calling me a midget since forever and just my luck I'm not going to outgrow her so it looks like I'm stuck with it." Baby said smiling, the long standing joke clearly causing her no offence.

"Nope you're going to be a midget forever" she said smiling.

"You should really be a bit nicer to me Lexa if you want me to procure you a change of clothes!" Baby commented.

"O.K, you're not a midget! Can you find me some clothes? Please" she begged.

"Yeah alright" the two walked off towards Baby's room. They bumped into Brennan and Shalimar on the way both looking just as rumpled as Lexa. "Hey, I'm guessing you both want a change of clothes too. If you come with me I'll find you something" she said to Shalimar who had barely had a chance to mutter a greeting. "Brennan go see Jamie he's in the kitchen he must have something that'll fit" Everyone followed Baby's instructions.

Once everyone was cleaned up and was wearing something that was at least clean if not a great fit or colour combintion, they headed for the kitchen just as Jamie was finishing preparing the second round of breakfasts. "Grubs up" yelled Jamie setting down the plates on the kitchen table.

"Awesome" said Brennan sitting down at the table. Brennan and Lexa joined him as Baby bounded back up the stairs to join Jesse at the computers.

"Top of the things to do list should be go clothes shopping" Lexa said clearly not comfortable in her to small outfit.

"I definitly second that idea" Brennan said looking down at his interesting attire. He wore a shirt that would've been huge on Jamie but on him was extremly tight fitting. "This things choking me" he said adjusting the collar.

Shalimar laughed "Tough luck, I'm not complaining me and Baby have pretty similar taste and are the same size"

"Good for you" was Brennans less than happy reply.

They began eating their meals in relative silence until they were dramatically interrupted by Jesse's loud expletive and his rant thereafter.

"There are still 256 experiments that were performed on both Baby and me. Time is of the essence here and we have to rule out 256 options!" Jesse thundered in frustration.

"They began working on the cure already!" said Shalimar surprise evident in her tone. They'd all pretty much finished eating and so got up to go to the computer area.

"I know I should be surprised but somehow I'm not" Brennan commented.

"What's the problem Jess?" said Lexa looking at the dejected man in front of her with his head in his hands.

"We, that is me and Baby created a program to find which one of Adams experiments had been performed on both of us and thus could feasibly be the cure. The program cut down the possibilities but even then there are still 256 experiments done to both of us! The frustrating thing is that we have no idea how long you guys have so we can't mess about. Its way too much of a risk to just presume you'll be O.K for any length of time.

"But isn't it possible that me and Shalimar are cured already, not belittling Lexa's situation but we don't even know if were in trouble here!" Brennan pointed out.

"Wait. That's it! I know how we might be able to narrow it down at least a little bit more" said Lexa somewhat excitedly.

"How?" said Jesse in a tone which suggested that all was lost.

"Well" she began to explain "the dominion said I definitely wasn't cured, right, that's why they went after you" she pointed at Jesse enthusiastically.

"I don't see why your quite so pleased about that, but yes that's what they said" Jesse acknowledged.

"Don't you see" said Lexa her excitement growing as she decided her theory had to be true.

"I do" Baby interrupted. "If we run you're D.N.A through the program, with a few setting adjustments it would show which of these 256 experiments Adam performed on you."

"I don't see how that will help" Brennan said.

"Its simple, any that Lexa's had can't possibly be the cure because she's not cured!" Baby explained.

"Exactly!" she responded "It might not get rid of many but it's a start" Lexa said.

"Of course why didn't I think of that" said Jesse.

"Because you're exhausted, you've been sat here half the night haven't you?" said Shalimar worriedly.

"Maybe" he said grinning slightly "Well lets get a D.N.A sample from you then"

"O.K." said Lexa, clinging to the hope that her own D.N.A could be the answer to procuring the cure she herself so desperately needed.

A.N: - I know its short but I just wanted to get it going. Im still not quite finished with this story yet though so bare with me while I iron the kinks out. Ohh and by the way please review, its really helpful to know what others think. thanks


	2. Dominion Dude

**Chapter 2: - Dominion Dude**

**A.N: - Thanks to Kai0707 for my only review for that chapter. I don't mean to nag but pretty please can I have some more reviews, I know that chapter was just a starter but I really need encouragement to keep this up. Thanks : )**

Lexa and Jesse were just about to head off to the lab when a familiar face appeared upon the various monitors in the computer bay.

"You made it out O.K then" said Lexa

"Obviously! Before you start panicking, the dominion is unaware that I'm making contact with you and that's the way it will remain for all our safeties. Thanks to the explosion of the double helix that Adam caused, the CCTV evidence of my aiding and abetting your escape has unfortunately been destroyed." said Lexa's dominion contact, sarcasm apparent in his tone. "Therefore it suits our purpose for me to continue to work on the inside here" the dominion contact rattled off his information quickly continuously looking over his shoulder; he was clearly paranoid someone would over hear this conversation.

"D.D abrupt as usual!" said Baby.

"Baby!" he said in surprise, clearly recognising her voice. "Well Adam really does have the ability to hide anyone. I thought you were dead!"

"That's what we wanted you to think. Adam didn't trust anyone" was Jamie's quick reply

"Ah Jamie as well, true who to trust has always been one of Adam's problems. Anyway I need to keep this brief. You are now all aware of the creators control over the dominion and also understand Adams link to the creator I presume. I have been trying to explain to Adam the dominions aims for some time but he was unwilling to trust me. That said he seems to trust me now, I have been in contact with him, he is alive and well but he is unconcerned with his own position, he gave me this link to you and said to focus on the instability problem. However I will endeavour to help you get Adam out but even from the inside I am unsure what use I can be."

"D.D how self deprecating! It almost sounds like you want to be personally involved in saving Adam. Do as I say and not as I do is it!" Lexa smirked enjoying his discomfort.

Luckily Shalimar interrupted saving him from having to create a witty retort.

"I thought we weren't allowed to know your name. Why are you calling him D.D?" she asked the wheel chair bound bearded man.

Lexa smiled as D.D looked angry. "It's the nickname Jamie decided upon when he kept refusing to give his name. I'd forgotten about it till now"

"So why D.D?" asked Brennan.

"Its because we just started calling him the dominion dude but we sort of needed to be a bit more discreet than that so we abbreviated it to D.D." Jamie explained.

"Not to interrupt this charming reminiscence but time is short" D.D snapped. "Whilst the need to save Adam is high, the instability problem is far more pressing particularly in your case Lexa. Adam knew that the dominion had been working just as hard as he was to create a stabiliser. He is aware that Dominique was the one in charge of such procedures within the dominion." He addressed Lexa in particular "Lexa you remember the Mutant you and Shalimar fought in the Casino, the one whose genetic structure had been unexplainably stabilised?" D.D said stiffly.

"How could I forget him?" Lexa said sarcastically. Baby looked confused so Shalimar helpfully elaborated.

"Yeah it's not everyday a guy freezes your capacity for movement then licks your face" said Shalimar laughing at the glare Lexa sent her.

"Nasty" said Baby pulling a face of disgust.

"Anyway" D.D said attempting to bring them back to the matter at hand. "I have procured a sample of his D.N.A and we need to set up a drop point. It may help you rule out at least some procedures"

"Excellent, that's got to help" Jesse said enthusiastically.

"Indeed. But we must tread carefully here, whilst the dominions main head quarters have been destroyed, they still have roots everywhere and it wont take them long to rebuild their organisation. It's imperative that they do not find out that I am relaying information to you" D.D emphasised.

"We understand that. What's the plan?" Lexa questioned.

"I have to head over to a meeting with the dominion leaders. It's designed to inform us of the temporary location of dominion headquarters I believe. On route I will be the unfortunate recipient of a flat tire that will incapacitate my vehicle giving me a chance to drop the sample which will be in a paper bag into the dumpster on 21st street. The dominion will doubtless send someone to come fix the tire and you can come in and pick up the vial containing the D.N.A sample." He rattled the info off rapidly.

"Right, when do you leave for the meeting?" Brennan asked.

"Now! Give it two hours, then come and discreetly pick it up" D.D said abruptly cutting the connection.

"He never was one for small talk!" Jamie smiled.

"Who cares, we have another ally, one with excellent contacts and information, that's all that matters" Baby said.

"True, but I can't help feeling that he's risking an awful lot for us. I don't understand why he'd help us, particularly me, not after what he told me" Lexa said curiously.

"You heard him Lex, he never blamed you!" said Jesse trying to hug her comfortingly.

She pushed him away "maybe he should have"

Jesse stopped her negative rampage "If anything we should be angry at him! He locked us up, well not personally but he let them do it! He let them torture me!" He said angrily.

"I know Jess, but he did save us and that doesn't change the fact that I'm the one who out him in that chair!" she tried to explain her feelings.

"Lexa we weren't in control back then! It could just have easily been me that did it and you wouldn't blame me for it, I wouldn't have been able to stop myself! Hell I'm still not in control of myself half the time and you keep telling me that the stuff I do is not my fault so how come you're the only one who gets to beat themselves up about it!" Baby said angrily.

"O.K, O.K, It's not my fault. I get it" Lexa said emotionally.

"Good, coz we can't be sticking you with a needle if you're all emotional and crap" said Baby dragging her off to the lab as Lexa laughed half-heartedly.

"Its weird to watch" said Shalimar "Lexa's showed more emotion in the last 48 hours than in the entire time we've known her"

"What are you saying?" said Jesse defensively

"I don't know" said Shalimar in confusion.

"I know what you mean" said Brennan "I mean Lexa was slowly coming out of her shell before, becoming more human I suppose and now it's like all these emotions are constantly coming out of her. She's this whole other person."

"No she isn't" said Jesse abruptly.

"He's right; she's just beginning to show you the person she was all along before she built up her blockade of defences. Baby's known her since before most of Lexa's defences were raised so when she's around they just sort of crumble she can't maintain the isolation, Baby won't let her" Explained Jamie sensibly.

"What are you guys talking about?" said Lexa as she walked back in with Baby.

The unanimous round of "Nothing" was very suspicious. Baby smiled to the others her feral hearing offering her an insight that Lexa didn't have into the previous conversation.

O…kay, whatever" said Lexa looking around at the shifty faces on the others, she saw Baby's grin and smiled despite herself. "The vampire over there" she pointed to Baby "took my blood so you can do whatever it is you need to do to it" she settled herself on the countertop.

Baby looked indignant for a while at the vampire comment and then bared her fangs and hissed at her.

Jesse and Brennan both jumped back surprised "You actually have fangs" Jesse pointed out the obvious.

Baby laughed "All the better to suck your blood" she said in an awful impression of a vampire. At the completely freaked out looks on their faces Lexa's laughter joined Baby's. "Kidding" she said trying to calm them down "there a cat thing, you know the longer teeth, I'm not into blood sucking, promise"

Jamie began to laugh as well "You know it if she bites you though!"

Baby laughed again before walking over to Jamie and kissing him swiftly on the lips and then nipping his left ear. He yelped slightly. "I don't hear you complaining" was her only comment as she walked over to the computer leaving Jamie blushing a brilliant shade of crimson.

"Too much information, way too much information" said Lexa covering her ears.

Baby stuck her tongue out in Lexa's general direction before turning back to connect Lexa's D.N.A sample to the computer. She hammered away at the keyboard as Jesse leaned over her shoulder keeping a watchful eye on her progress.

"It's going to take us a while to get to the drop site, we should probably get going" said Jamie. "Who's coming with me?"

"Were going to be busy for a while here, go on without us" said Jesse not really paying attention.

"O.K. the rest of us can go then" said Brennan.

"Nu-huh, you aren't going anywhere, you may look as good as new but your arm still needs time to heal properly" said Shalimar commandingly.

"No way, I'm fine" said Brennan angrily as they both glared at each other.

"Umm Lexa, do you want to go umm warm up the Lark. I'll be there in a sec" Jamie said turning to say goodbye to Baby.

Lexa through his retreating form a funny look before realising what he meant "Oh yeah sure" she said disappearing from the room.

Jesse was too engrossed in his work to notice the confrontation erupting right behind him.

Jamie pulled Baby off into the corner. "Do you reckon it'll come to blows?" he asked as they saw the argument begin to escalate. Brennan and Shalimar were now argueing in very loud whispers, hands gesticulating wildly.

"Maybe" Baby admitted "You better get out of here before it gets too heated."

"Be good Babe" said Jamie pulling her in for a long kiss.

"You too" she paused for a second pulling a face "and please stop with the constant gum chewing, it's really gross!" she begged.

Jamie grinned as he went to leave the room he turned back and saluted her "Yes Sir, boss lady, no gum chewing and making out, check!" he stamped his heels together and ran off laughing.

Baby burst out laughing before returning to where Jesse was at the computer. They both choose this time to go selectively deaf to the row going on right behind them.

A.N: -What do you think? please R and R


	3. Trash Trawl

**Chapter 3: - Trash Trawl**

**A.N: - Hey everybody. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up, it really does help me keep going**

"Why the hell are you willing to risk injuring yourself even more over this? It's just a stupid dead drop!" said Shalimar her voice raised despite her attempts to whisper.

"Because I don't want you going out there on your own. It could be a trap" Brennan yelled back

"That's crap and you know it. Lexa and Jamie are both going to be there. This is so like you!" Shalimar began pacing as she yelled.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" said Brennan angrily.

"You have to do this macho posing crap. You know I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself and…." She ran out of steam "you know what, screw you! I'm going whether you like it or not!" she ran towards the Lark tears streaming silently down her face.

"I didn't say you couldn't do it. I just wanted to help you do it." Brennan said quietly to the now empty room.

_**Aboard the Lark**_

"Are you O.K?" said Lexa to Shalimar noting her tear strewn face.

"I'm fine" said Shalimar succinctly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let's just get going shall we"

"Here we go" said Jamie steering the plane from the hangar, looking back in the mirror at Shalimar who starred unblinking out of a window.

_**Back in Saveria**_

Baby turned away from the computer screen towards Brennan and said in a mocking voice "You really don't get women do you, particularly feral women! Man is she pissed at you and justifiably so!"

"Not that it's any of your business but all I want to do is protect her. Is that so wrong?" He went from angry to bemused in a swift change of emotion.

"Of course its my business she's my sister!" Baby's retort was interrupted by Jesse.

"You really don't understand what you did wrong, do you?" he said.

Brennan looked at Baby's glaring face "If I say no are you going to try and beat me up?"

Baby stopped glaring and smiled "Nope. Your kinda sweet when you're confused, I can see why she likes you" Both Brennan and Jesse looked slightly uncomfortable at this topic "Let me give you some advice here; you need to stop being so over protective. You're allowed to care, but stifling a feral is like putting a tiger in a card board box, it breaks right out and your in deep trouble! You can't fight her battles for her or she'll run from you"

"You sound like you speak from experience" Jesse commented

"Yeah, Devon never did get that I didn't want protecting, that I'm stronger than he'll ever be. It put a huge strain on us one that I couldn't deal with not with all the other stuff." Baby explained.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes as my brother. I'll try to avoid what you said but I can't help wanting to keep her safe I love her" said Brennan.

"There's the difference between you and your brother, He didn't love me and I don't think I really loved him either, we were too young, too different." She said.

"How is it you sound so wise your only eighteen now?" Jesse asked thinking of his own relationships at that age.

"We all grew up to quickly, we had to circumstances dictated it but I guess I just know because what I have with Jamie is so different, so much better."

"I get that. I don't feel totally different about Shal than any other girl I've ever dated" Brennan admitted.

"Just tell her those things you just told me and you'll be fine" Baby said.

"You think?" Brennan questioned.

"I know. Remember I'm the wise one" she said giggling slightly.

_**At the dead drop point**_

"D.D must be long gone" said Jamie "Let's get us some D.N.A" he said hitting the button to open the doors.

"It's in the bin right?" said Lexa heading towards the garbage can.

"That's what D.D said" Shalimar responded grumpily.

"Eww this is gross" said Lexa beginning to rummage through the trash. "Why couldn't he pick a cleaner place to drop this off" she said pulling the vial from the bin.

"That's just nasty" said Jamie observing the festering food stuck to both the vial of blood and Lexa's hand.

"I'm going to need some serious disinfecting after this" Lexa mumbled cleaning the vial on her trouser leg.

Jamie took the now mostly clean vial from Lexa and put it in a protective metal case that was lined with foam. "You guys ready to go?"

"Hell yeah" said Shalimar.

"Let's head……" Lexa stopped talking and walking abruptly.

"Are you alright?" asked Shalimar concernedly.

"Lex, you look like a statue" stated Jamie. Lexa made no response.

"Lexa? Lexa?" Shalimar yelled as Lexa's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell is happening to her?" said Jamie.

Lexa began panting trying to speak. "Shh, shh, well take you back to Saveria, it'll be O.K" said Shalimar soothingly

"Shal," Lexa gulped dramatically. "This is it! You know that, I'm done"

"Don't say that, it'll be fine, Jesse and Baby will find the cure" Shalimar said.

"There's a stretcher in the Lark, I'll get it" Jamie yelled running back towards the Lark.

"Shalimar, look at my hand" she struggled to get the words out.

"Shit" said Shalimar watching as Lexa's skin was changing colour in part and the skin looked to be splitting apart. Shalimar recognised the symptoms; this was the same thing that had happened to Gabriel Ashlocke shortly before his powers had caused him to spontaneously combust.

"Exactly, that about sums it up. We both know I'm not coming back from this" Lexa said her breathing was sharp and rapid.

Jamie ran back to the Lark, he grabbed a long board stretcher and the considered that they were going to need some help. He ran to the Lark's communication and opened channel to Saveria on the comm. Link frequency. "Guys can you hear me?" said Jamie.

"Yeah what's up?" said Brennan coming through loud and clear.

"Prep the lab, Lexa collapsed, she doesn't look good. Well be back as soon as possible" Jamie said rapidly.

"What's wrong with her?" Jesse yelled to no-one as Jamie had closed the channel and rushed off the Lark to help Shalimar with Lexa.

"Jamie's back with the stretcher. We're going to get you out of this. I promise" Shalimar said to Lexa trying to keep her conscious.

"I got through to Saveria from the Lark their preping the lab" Jamie said as he skidded to a halt in front of Lexa.

"See its going to be fine" said Shalimar gently moving Lexa on to the stretcher. Lexa groaned loudly.

Jamie and Shalimar began carrying her towards the Lark. "Shalimar tell Jesse that…." But Lexa never got to tell Shalimar what she wanted to say because at that moment Lexa's powers overcame her, erupting cataclysmically into a huge surge of light energy.


	4. Losing Control

**Chapter 4: - Losing Control**

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing because I love hearing from you. On with the story **

Five minutes later Jamie was the first to regain consciousness and after blinking rapidly for a few minutes his vision became clear again and he rolled over to see that Shalimar had also been knocked out by the force of the blinding light that Lexa had emitted. He turned to Lexa who was also unconscious, he checked her pulse, and it was rapid but definitely there. He went over to Shalimar who was stirring slightly.

"I can't see!" she said grasping for Jamie in a panic.

"Keep blinking" he said calmly "it takes a while but eventually your vision will come back into focus" Shalimar followed Jamie's instructions and blinked rapidly.

"Better?" Jamie asked as she began to calm down.

"Yeah, I can see again, sort of, the edges are still blurred though I guess it'll take time. Anyway we gotta get Lexa out of here now" said Shalimar jumping to her feet but almost over balancing due to her obscured vision.

"Whoa calm down, we need to keep our movements slow or were not going to be a whole lot of help." They both moved the unconscious Lexa slowly onto the Lark. Jamie jumped into the pilot seat and started up the engines. "Hook her up to the monitor so you can keep an eye on her vital signs" yelled Jamie over his shoulder.

"O.K." Shalimar obeyed his commands. "How long will it take us to get back?"

"Thirty – maybe twenty minutes if I throttle it" Jamie responded pushing the limits of the Larks speed.

"I don't know if we have that long, her B.P's dropping rapidly" Shalimar said in concern.

"Check the first aid kit, see if we've got anything useful in their?" Jamie yelled back.

Shalimar frantically searched the medi-kit but found nothing of any real use, plasters weren't going to stop Lexa's splitting skin.

"Nothing! Damn it" Shalimar muttered.

"You've got to hold on Lexa, we'll be back at Sanctuary in…" he checked his watch "ten minutes, just hang on" Jamie yelled more to comfort himself than Lexa.

Lexa began to groan and mumble as she partially regained consciousness for a split second. "Jess…" she whispered, her eyes were rolling into the back of her head and she began fitting, her body jerked in huge spasms and Shalimar stepped back as Lexa's arms whipped upwards uncontrollably and she blasted off two beams of burning white light. The first narrowly missed Jamie's head and instead connected with the main controls, frying various portions of circuitry, the other went wide hitting the apex of the ceiling causing a shower of sparks to rain down upon Shalimar and Jamie.

"Damn it, she's mangled the controls, were losing control of the main thrusters!" he switched the plane to auto pilot and jumped from his seat and began attempting to fix the crackling circuits. Whilst this was going on the plane began to dive downwards picking up speed and reaching a dangerously low altitude.

"DO SOMETHING!" Shalimar yelled "were going to crash if you don't get the controls back online pronto."

"You focus on keeping Lexa alive and I'll work on keeping us in one piece." Jamie responded taking the chewing gum he'd been chewing from his mouth and using it too stick two wires back together and into place upon the circuit board.

"Chewing gum! You're going to save us with chewing gum! That'll never work!" Shalimar screamed.

"It had better I don't see a whole lot of other options!" Jamie said vaulting back into the pilots chair and grasping the controls firmly in his hands. He pushed the button to retake control and rebooted the thrusters. They cut back in and the plane levelled off and Jamie righted there course so that they quickly gained altitude. "Woohoo I was right!" He celebrated "And Baby said chewing chewing gum was a disgusting habit! Ha saved our lives though, she'll never live it down" he laughed.

"Just get us home will you, I don't think Lexa can last much longer, her heart rhythms all over the place and her skin condition is deteriorating in other places now!" she said watching as Lexa's forehead began separating, a void of glowing ooze appearing in-between. Her surrounding skin was tinted green and was being engulfed in the spreading ooze.

"We have full power again now! We can do this, we can make it!" Jamie said enthusiastically.

Shalimar wasn't so convinced and knew that Jamie was trying to convince himself as much as her that everything was going to be alright and that Lexa could pull through this latest trauma.

Lexa's fitting had stopped suddenly and Shalimar watched constantly unwilling to believe that the trouble was over. She was right as the fitting had merely been a prelude to her body shutting down. Lexa went into shock and the heart monitor let out the deafening continuous drone that indicated Lexa was flat lining.

Jamie hit the autopilot button again and ran to the back of the plane to where Shalimar and Lexa were. As he got there Shalimar lost it and went into hysterics. She hugged Lexa too her crying loudly into her. Jamie dragged Shalimar off of Lexa's prone body and grabbed the defibrillator paddles from the cupboard behind Shalimar's head. "Stay out of the way" he yelled, turning the paddles on and pushing them down hard upon Lexa's chest. Lexa's body lurched forward violently and Jamie watched and waited with baited breath for signs of life. When none occurred he repeated the process again and then again.

Suddenly the monitor tone changed it bleeped slowly registering a weak heart beat, they watched attentively as her B.P climbed to a reasonably stable level. "She's not out of the woods yet but she's relatively stable again" Jamie said releasing a breath he was unaware he had been holding. He turned and calmly replaced the paddles in the cupboard and then walked back to the front of the plane to retake control of the piloting.

Shalimar looked at the back of his head as he sat calmly flying the plane. Eventually her voice returned. "Thank you. How did you stay so calm? I can't quite believe I lost it like that I should've been there to help you."

"You reacted totally normally to that sort of situation, there's no need to beat yourself up about it. I'm used to witnessing medical procedures; I just do them on autopilot just like the plane fly's I don't think consciously about what I'm doing it just happens." Jamie explained.

"How do you do that though, switch off all emotion I mean?" Shalimar questioned.

"Easy it's my coping mechanism. I ended up in the care system once I got out of Genomex, one of the many homes I was placed in was with a doctor who performed back street surgeries, they found about my abilities and exploited them for their purposes. I grew quite proficient at certain things although I don't like doing it. It brings back some pretty nasty memories that I'd rather not have to deal with so Adam lets me stay away from the medical stuff as much as possible" He said all of this very matter of factly in a way that showed he wasn't looking for sympathy at all.

"How'd you end up in the foster system?" Shalimar probed.

"Long story and I have no time or inclination to tell it I'm afraid. We'll be landing in about two minutes, were going to need Lexa and the D.N.A sample we collected ready for moving when we get there. I don't think her vitals will remain stable for long." He brought Shalimar's thoughts back to Lexa and her predicament and neatly changed the topic of conversation without seeming rude.

"She'll be alright though! We can save her!" Shalimar made an attempt at bravado which was ruined slightly by her frightened tone of voice. She looked through the windscreen and witnessed the plane flying through the virtual cliff barrier of Saveria as the plane came to a stand still.


	5. Cure Creation

**Chapter 5:- Cure Creation**

**A.N:- I only got one review for the last chapter and that was a pity review from my brother :( I'm not going to beg for reviews because that's irritating for everyone if i keep doing it but that said I'm not averse to some response good or bad. :) Oh and if your reading but not reviewing then I appreciate that too, just knowing that someone is reading and that I'm not wasting my time is very encouraging! Thanks. Also I'm very good at making up medical mumbo jumbo but no one in there right mind wants me performing medical procedures on them, this is all made up and probably entirely implausible! But imagination is the key! Lol. Might actually let you read the story now….**

Jesse and Brennan rushed to meet the Lark; they quickly manoeuvred the unconscious Lexa upon the stretcher into the lab. Jamie rushed the D.N.A sample they'd collected from the trash straight to Baby who was still working on the possible cure at the computer terminals.

"How is she?" Baby whirled to face him her face brimming with concern.

Jamie didn't bother to sugar coat it; he knew Baby would easily sense his duplicity. "She's not looking good" he said honestly "she crashed on the way here and then we nearly crashed the Lark" Jamie noted Baby's astonishment "its O.K I brought her back and we obviously didn't crash. Anyway her vital signs are all over the place and her skin is splitting apart. I've no idea what we can do to stabilise her."

Baby looked grim "Well Jesse prepared a force field that he thinks should contain any power outbursts and hopefully help keep her stable at least for a little while."

"Good, she needs all the help she can get. How are you getting on?" he asked leaning over her chair to view the screen.

"Well Lexa's own D.N.A was really useful actually. I don't know when he had time but Adam did one hell of a lot of procedures on her" Baby focused again on the figures in front of her.

"Just not the right one though" said Jamie despondently

"Yeah, but we ruled out just over two hundred of our prospective curative procedures! We are narrowing it down, there only fifty three still plausible" Baby attempted to look on the bright side.

"We definitely don't have the time to do fifty three procedures though" Jamie said angrily.

"I know but getting mad isn't going to help!" Baby yelled back.

"Sorry" Jamie said calmly hugging her too him.

"Just go tell Jesse that in about" she pulled away from him to look at her watch "five minutes, I'll have the final tally on what the cures could be, fingers crossed this sample rules out a lot of those fifty three, anything he's not had can't possibly be the stabiliser."

Jamie left Baby at the computers and went to tell the others of their progress. He entered the lab and saw that they had placed Lexa lying on a med bed in the centre of the room. Surrounding her was a sickly looking floating green haze; he presumed this was the force field Baby had mentioned. Jesse was standing, hovering over various monitors checking her vital statistics. Shalimar and Brennan stood off in one corner, Shalimar and Brennan seemed to have made up without the need for words. Shalimar was firmly ensconced in Brennan's arms. All three turned as they saw Jamie enter.

He cut straight to the point "Baby says that in five minutes she'll have the final count on the possibilities for a cure. How is she?" he said approaching the unconscious Lexa.

"Well her tissue stability isn't decreasing now but with the amount of damage that's already occurred I don't think she has more than a couple of hours left" Jesse said in despair.

"What even with the force field you created?" asked Shalimar

"I'm not a doctor damn it! All I can do is prevent further tissue decay for a while, the real damage is already done. Without a cure she most definitely survive the night" Jesse moaned clearly itching to do something proactive but having no idea what to actually do.

Shalimar sensing Jesse's deep despair walked over and pulled him into a hug. She felt his head rest upon hers and noticed his quiet sobs. She knew they needed to stay strong as much for Jesse as for Lexa. He was losing faith in his own and ability to help and that faith could prove crucial. "Jess, we all know you're trying your best. It'll be fine, Baby will be here in a minute and she'd going to need your help. You don't need to be a doctor, just yourself. You have to believe that with all of us working on this we have the expertise needed to save her" Shalimar said soothingly.

Jesse pulled away from Shalimar and nodded briskly. He subtly wiped his eyes free of tears and turned back to Lexa. "I know you're right but Lexa would hate this, this vulnerability, she'd want to, I dunno, die in a blaze of glory destroying her enemies not fade away in a stupid med bay!"

Jamie understood this "so we save her now so she can at least choose her own destiny, even if it's to die for petty revenge!"

Brennan spoke quietly "I don't think she'd waste a second chance like that. I mean she'd always go after those who had done her wrong but I think she was beginning to value her life and the whole team thing"

Shalimar and Jesse looked at Brennan in surprise. He was the last person they thought would champion for Lexa.

"What?" Brennan asked in response to their stunned faces. "I know we rubbed each other the wrong way in the beginning but she was starting to fit, to gel with us, Oh forget it you know what I mean"

At that moment Baby came into the room brimming with obvious excitement. "It's done, there are only five possible procedures to perform, and good thing that dude had only had a few procedures done to him." Baby passed the computer printout to Jesse. His eyes flicked rapidly back and forth as he scanned through the information. Baby continued "two of the procedures are really easy to do, injection of certain combination of chemicals we have readily available." She said excitedly.

"Yeah but one of the procedures is impossible to do! We don't have the equipment or the time!" Jesse yelled in defeat.

"I know" Baby admitted. "But we have to focus on what we can do, if we do other four then Lexa has an eighty percent chance of survival"

"That still leaves twenty percent" said Shalimar dejectedly.

"Look! Will you people please snap out of it!" yelled Baby. "If we sit here whining then Lexa has zip, zilch, zero, nada chance of survival! We have to have faith and do what we can; the rest is out of our hands"

Jesse suddenly took charge "Brennan and Shalimar you need to watch over Lexa and tell us of even the slightest change in her condition" the pair nodded. "You two I'm going to need your help, you know where the stuff we need is. Get everything on this list together A.S.A.P. I need to read through this again more carefully."

Everyone did as they were told, and the lab was filled with the constant buzz of activity as everyone played their part.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Jesse and Baby had begun work on the two more complicated procedures, focusing all their efforts on meeting the precise measurements described. Meanwhile Jamie performed the two easy procedures whilst Shalimar and Brennan watched for any adverse side effects.

Jamie pulled a syringe slowly out of Lexa's arm and quickly put the forcefeild back up "Well at least that's a forty percent chance" said Jamie returning to the workbench that Baby and Jesse were working at. He began passing them the implements they required.

"How is she?" Jesse asked without looking up from the intricate procedure he was performing under the microscope.

"She's not having any fits and powers appear under control, at least for now" Brennan responded.

"Good" said Baby concentrating intently upon her task.

"How long are you guys going to take?" inquired Shalimar.

"umm maybe another half hour or so" Jesse responded "You?" he asked Baby

"A little longer than that I'm afraid" she said apologetically.

"We should be O.K. Lexa's B.P is slowly dropping again but I think she'll be alright till then" Brennan said.

"That means her D.N.A is still trying to pull itself apart! I don't know if that means the two attempts we've made have failed or not, maybe it takes a while to work, I haven't got a clue" Jesse said before returning back to work.

They worked on diligently for a further half hour, almost in complete silence as everyone concentrated on their own tasks. Jesse was just putting the finishing touched to his concoction when he heard the sound of splintering glass. He turned to see that Baby had dropped her vial containing a possible cure. She stood before him visibly shaking from head to toe. She grabbed for her neck.

"No! Not again!" she cried in anguish as her eyes turned to a brilliant white and she knew no more.

A.N:- Sorry about any spelling errors but I lost my beta because for some strange reason they wont let you bring your younger brother to university! Dunno why not! lol


	6. Forcibly Fled

**Chapter 6:- Forcibly Fled**

**A.N: - Thanks Kai0707 for the review I really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

Everyone stood completely still for a fraction of a second, all of them wide eyed in shock, then havoc broke lose. Baby ran full pelt for the nearest exit. Jamie caught up with her as she reached the door of the lab. He rugby tackled her to the ground trying to subdue her. She was having none of that, she brought her head back then swiftly forward, head butting Jamie with all her considerable might. Jamie lay on the floor clutching his forehead as Baby got to her feet and continued her bid for freedom.

Jesse having realised what had occurred and that Lexa's chance of survival may well now lie in a sticky puddle on the floor immediately rushed to put his cure in a safe place. He opened the cabinet behind him and carefully placed his vial inside before turning back to the increasingly raucous melee. Jamie had clearly made a secondary attempt at stopping her and now lay in a crumpled heap.

The white eyed menacing figure of Baby now turned to the other objects blocking her path. Brennan attempted to pacify her by shooting a low voltage bolt of electricity at her but she nimbly dodged it and pounced straight at Brennan's head. The force of her charge caused him to topple backwards careering to the floor. Baby adapted to the situation change quickly and punched Brennan with extreme force right in the nose.

Shalimar rushed to Brennan's aid only to be intercepted by a flying feral kick to the stomach. Shalimar was sent sprawling backwards but recovered with a well timed back flip. Before she could retaliate Baby's fist skimmed the side of her face. The ferocious onslaught continued as the attempted blows came in rapid succession. Shalimar dodged them all but came to an abrupt halt in the corner of the lab between a countertop and a cabinet. Shalimar went into a fighting stance preparing for Baby to come at her. However Baby had other plans, she stepped forward slowly raiding her arms in front of her.

Meanwhile Jesse ran to Jamie's side checked his pulse and seeing it was fine began rummaging through his pockets for another vial of the green liquid. Before he had chance to find it he heard Shalimar's yelp of fear, he turned to see Baby standing over her in the corner summoning a wall of flame around her. Baby turned towards the only prey left with a malevolent grin on her face, the white of her eyes now glistening with fiery sparks.

Jesse had found no secondary vial on Jamie and knew there was very little chance of preventing Baby from leaving but he had to try. He went to stand up but Baby was already upon him, kicking him straight in the gut. Jesse fell backwards over Jamie who was slowly coming around. Jamie let out a groan and watched as the woman he loved fled the room. Jesse was on his feet chasing after her until he heard Jamie's weak mumbling. "Let her go"

"What?" Jesse yelled skidding to a halt on the slippery floor. "Why?"

"You can't stop her without the serum" he said weakly pulling himself into a seated position. "It's in there" he pointed to a cabinet on the wall.

Jesse ran to the cabinet and grabbed a vial and began to run in the same direction Baby had taken towards the garage. Yet again Jamie stopped him "Wait!" he yelled.

"What now! She's getting away" Jesse said clearly annoyed.

"You think I don't know that!" Jamie yelled back.

"G-G-guys, can you get me out of here please" said the clearly petrified Shalimar from behind the ever increasing wall of flame.

"Hell Shal, I'm sorry" said Jesse who rushed to the fire extinguisher on the wall and quickly put out the fire.

Brennan was beginning to come round as well swiping at his bloody nose trying to alleviate the flow. As soon as Shalimar was freed she ran straight to Brennan. Brennan looked around noticing the scorched floor "She didn't pull any punches did she. Where'd she go?"

"Jamie who had clambered over to one of the computers said "By the looks of things she took the Lark, she'd long gone"

"You don't sound overly concerned" Shalimar said angrily.

"Oh I'm plenty worried. I just now know how we can get the bastards who keep doing this to her and stop them for good. You see I just checked the system and it shows she's still wearing her ring. With it still on we can track her to them" Jamie said.

"Good plan, we can bring her back and stop it from ever happening again" said Shalimar.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something here!" yelled Jesse angrily "Lexa's dying!"

They all turned to their unconscious team mate lying in the centre of the room with no knowledge of the carnage that had occurred all around her.

"We know man, we know" Brennan said dejectedly

"Baby dropped her cure but I got mine to safety" Jesse said getting it out of the cabinet. "Without Baby's cure she only has a sixty percent chance of survival, its not enough!"

"Can you remake it?" Shalimar asked.

"Yes" he responded slowly "but its going to take time, time I'm not sure we have"

Jamie looked around unsure of what the best course of action would be. Jesse decided for him." You guys need to go and find Baby and stop whatever's controlling her, you cant leave her in their control, It's way to dangerous"

"But what about Lexa, won't you need my help?" asked Jamie.

"I'll manage. I have to! You're the only one who knows where we are or how your vehicles drive. Besides if you're trying to get Baby you'll need all the help you can get" he nodded towards Brennan and Shalimar.

"Are you sure Jess?" Shalimar inquired.

"Yeah lets be honest here, you two have many skills but your med work isn't exactly great" Jesse said smiling slightly.

"Thanks!" said Brennan sarcastically.

"Just go find Baby would you. When Lexa wakes up I'll be in serious trouble if she's gone" Jesse said with confidence.

Jamie walked over to the cabinet which contained several vials of the epinephrine serum. He gave some to Brennan and Shalimar, and then walked to the unconscious Lexa's side. "I'll see you when we get back; I promise you I'll look after her, but you best pull through this she needs you Lex. We all do!" he turned quickly and walked off towards the garage.

Jesse went over to the space that Jamie had just vacated. He looked down at her prone body. Shalimar and Brennan walked up besides him to offer a comforting presence. Brennan said "she'll be fine Jess; she won't let a little thing like this stop her"

Jesse nodded "I've got to make up that other solution A.S.A.P. you guys better go Jamie's waiting for you."

The pair left sparing a long glance behind, knowing that this could be the last time they ever saw Lexa alive.


	7. Tracking Trouble or Trouble Tracking

**Chapter 7: - Tracking Trouble or Trouble Tracking**

**A.N: - Thank you kai0707 for your regular reviews I really appreciate them as I have hit a slight road block in how to end this story and your enthusiasm is keeping me going. Also thanks to anyone else who has reviewed or will review in the future it makes me keep going when the real world keeps trying to drag me away to do awful things like work!**

Brennan and Shalimar joined Jamie in the garage; they'd taken the lift up and where met with an impressive sight. The garage was filled with every vehicle imaginable and yet Jamie was revving the engine of a very mundane looking black SUV. Brennan and Shalimar got into the car sensing Jamie's impatience to be off.

Jamie noted the disappointed look on Brennan's face as he looked longingly at the more exotic cars. "We need to remain inconspicuous if we have to track Baby down, those cars are way too obvious" he said returning his view to the front windscreen and not seeing there nods in response as he pulled out of the garage. It seemed to Shalimar and Brennan that Jamie was continuously talking in order to keep his mind off the problems they faced, they didn't have a problem with this but they were worried about the incoherent mumbling he kept doing. Suddenly he raised his voice "Were heading to the city, Baby parked the Lark on top of this roof top" he pointed to a monitor on the dashboard. "She's on foot now" he pointed to a second smaller but moving signal. "It's going to take us a while to get there as you can see the roads around here aren't great" he said worriedly as he drove through a huge pothole on the dirt track making them all lurch violently.

"She'll be O.K, if she's anything like her sister; she's tough enough to survive anything" Brennan said causing slight smiles on both their faces. Shalimar's smile stayed in place as she considered how weird it was to be talking about her sister, she then focused on the back of Jamie's head considering how like Jesse he really was, they even had similar hair cuts although Jamie's was slightly more unkempt.

Back in Saveria Jesse was working frantically ti reproduce the possible cure that Baby had destroyed. The first thing he had done upon the others departure was to inject Lexa with the cure he had been working on, giving her at least sixty percent chance of survival. He kept one eye on Lexa's vitals at all times and just twenty minutes after the others had left her vitals changed dramatically. She was no longer emitting irregular blasts of light and according to her steadier heart rate she had shifted into a coma. This worried Jesse greatly as she no longer made any physical reaction to stimulation. However he needed to keep working at the cure that still hadn't been applied yet.Jesse took down the force field realizing that it was no longer having any effect on containing the spread of her splitting tissue and that without presence of her unstable powers it was pointless. He was totally bemused though because whilst the force field was having no positive effect the spread of decay was slowing down and he had no idea if this meant that one of the possible cures had worked or not.

The silence in the lab grew too great for Jesse and he began to talk to Lexa, knowing that when people were in comas their hearing was one of the last things to go. "You know this is a really drastic way to stop my advances Lexa. I know you don't want to hear what I have to say but this! Hell!" He paused from his work to look over at here "I promise to paint your toenails for you everyday if you really want, all you have to do is pull through this! Heck you can paint mine if that'll help!"

Unsurprisingly Lexa made no response to this and Jesse turned back to creating the last potential cure they could provide. "You've got to get through this Lex, if not for yourself or me then for Baby. She cares so much about you, you're the one constant in her life, and you're her family. I know she's got Shal now but you understand her, really understand her and she understands you, far more than I ever will. We all need someone like that" he glanced over again "I mean Shalimar and me have known each other forever, we have the same sort of thing going on, it's different now she has Brennan but its still there. Brennan didn't get it in the beginning, the whole platonic friendship thing escaped him completely but I guess he's O.K with it now. Anyway I'm nearly done here so just hang on would you" He turned away in order to prepare the syringe for injecting Lexa. "You gotta pull through this!" his voice turned hoarse as he held back the tears. "I hate this, you're full of holes" he said as he punctured her skin again and injected the final solution into her. "Well I've done everything I can to give you a future"

Jesse moved the various wires attached to the monitors so he could pull her unmoving body into his arms. He slipped into the med chair under her and hugged her to him. "If you were awake you'd probably slug me one for this, so you'll have to wake up if you want to stop me" he leant in and softly kissed her lips. "I've got to tell you this, you wouldn't let me before but now you have no choice. I don't know if you can hear me but still I have to tell you" he heard a sudden noise as her vitals spiked before returning to their previous steady rhythm. "Even unconscious you just have to interrupt!" he smiled slightly before double checking her statistics. "The spreading stopped!" he said in surprise "maybe it really will be O.K. Anyway whatever happens I've got to say this, I love you Lexa whether you want it or not, my loves yours." A tear dripped off the end of his nose he kissed her cheek. Then from emotional exhaustion he drifted into a restless sleep.

Across town the guys had just found the Lark it was noticeably devoid of life and not shielded at all. Jamie rushed up and hit the shield button so that no one else could notice its presence. Shalimar entered the plane her eyes glowing. "Why are we here? By the scent she hasn't been here for at least an hour?"

"I know, but we need to find some clue as to where she was going!" he said abruptly.

"Can't we just follow her com ring signal?" Brennan asked sensibly.

"That's just it; her frequency disappeared about half an hour ago!" Jamie said in a very frustrated voice.

"So whoever has control of her knows enough to take her co ring off her" Brennan said.

"Or…." Shalimar faltered.

"She's dead" Jamie said bleakly.

"She's not dead" Brennan said emphatically. "Why would anyone go to so much trouble to get her under their control just to kill her?"

"Your right, besides I think I'd know if she was dead. I know it sounds stupid but I think I would" Jamie said.

"Well lets go check out the place her signal was at last£" Shalimar said.

"Yeah, we'll take the Lark it's faster" Jamie said sitting down in the pilot's chair.

"Are you really as bad at flying this thing as Baby said?" Brennan asked in concern.

"No I'm pretty good now, just not as good as her" he said proudly.

"You need a co-pilot?" Brennan asked with interest.

"Sure. I might as well teach you the basics you got to learn some when." Jamie said guessing the reason for his question accurately.

After a brief flight Shalimar questioned "We just flew quite a way why didn't Baby fly closer for this meet before walking?"

"Good question" Jamie responded quizzically, as he landed the plane.

"Maybe subconsciously she didn't want them having your plane?" Brennan said.

"Maybe" Jamie said "It doesn't really matter, we just need to find her" They broke into a suite in the building they had parked upon. "Do you sense anything? The signal was here last" Jamie questioned rapidly.

"She was definitely here a while ago, she met someone" Shalimar sniffed the air "a man by the smell of it. He was alone she left with him without a struggle. By the looks of things whoever was living here decided to rapidly relocate when she arrived." She looked around the messy room.

"Maybe we can find out who lived here from his stuff?" Brennan said.

"Unlikely" Shalimar said "look around there's no personal stuff in this room; it's a motel so he probably didn't have a lot of his stuff here in the first place. There are loads of different scents in here but the strongest are Baby's and this man. It's really annoying me I swear I know that scent but with all the others around I can't work out who it is"

"Think Shalimar think! Who is it?" Jamie demanded.

"I don't know!" Shalimar yelled in distress "I can't picture him!"

Jamie looked forlorn.

"The chances are if Shal recognizes his scent and he knew enough to make Baby take off her ring that he's on Adams database somewhere. Maybe you'd recognize him if you saw his face" Brennan said to Shalimar.

Jamie cheered up slightly "That's a good idea, we should head back and then we can check on Lexa as well"

Shalimar nodded her approval and they left the abandoned motel room and returned to the Lark. Jamie set a course for Saveria and they headed home unsure of who would be there to greet them.

In another part of town, a black sedan had come to a standstill and two figured exited the vehicle. One kept to the shadows trying to avoid detection but the brazen woman walked in plain sight into the abandoned theatre.


	8. An Old Friend

**Chapter 8:- An Old Friend**

**A.N:- I know this chapters very short but real life has interrupted me, I have a horrendous cold and an essay on Augustus' reorganisation of the roman empire due in that is refusing quite forcibly to be written, so I've had to keep this brief, in defence the next chapter will be far longer and trust me its worth the wait! lol. I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing. Thanks**

The two mysterious figures walked quickly through the abandoned theatre, passing row upon row of derelict and dusty seats. They headed straight toward the old stage, front and centre of the theatre. Baby followed to the measure the instructions she was given, she pounced onto the front of the stage and her controller took the longer more sedate approach walking up the stairs to the left of her. She waited patiently till he led her through the moth eaten curtain that had seen a great many theatrical performances. The area behind it was as dim and dusty as the rest of the theatre, the remnants of ancient set designs littered the walls, but the central area was in stark contrast to this, for starters it was immaculately clean but more importantly it contained a state of the art laboratory. It was still very dark in the room the only light offered was from a burning Bunsen burner and a small desk top lamp. It gave the room an eerie feel and the white sheen of Baby's eyes was even more pronounced in the darkness.

The mysterious man broke the chilling silence "sit down" he commanded abruptly. Baby willingly complied and he strapped her down to the chair as if unsure of her allegiance. He remained in position leaning over her, his foul breath hitting her full in the face. His face appeared harrowed only enhanced by the flickering flame of the Bunsen burner reflecting off his glasses. "Long times no see Baby" he said moving away from her to sit at the chair behind his desk. "I'd love to speculate as to how you got to know Mutant X but speculation really is unnecessary, as your going to tell me everything I want to know" he smiled slightly. "It's a good job I'm observant though!" he retrieved Baby's com-ring from his pocket and rolled it around between his thumb and index finger. "If I hadn't noticed this Mutant X trademark I'd never have known and I'd be in deep trouble right now"

Baby remained silent waiting the inevitable questioning. The man dropped Baby's ring onto the desk and starred intently at the framed photo on his desk. He ran his fingers lightly across the glass upon the depicted woman's smiling face. "Soon my love, very soon" He turned back to Baby and began his interrogation of her.

"How do you come to be working with Mutant X? I know Lexa joined them but how did you come to be embroiled with them" he asked.

Baby answered in a monotone voice devoid of emotion. "Adam found me after I ran from the dominion, he realised Shalimar was my sister. Took me in and got Lexa in too" she said giving an extremely brief description of her past.

"Hmm Adam always was do-gooder, so he knows what Eckhart did. I bet that went down well!" he smirked.

Baby interrupted "You mean what you did" she said with no trace of sarcasm apparent.

He looked at her searching for any outward sign of subordination. He saw none. "Indeed" was his only response.

"Is Mutant X's mutant database still intact?" he asked eagerly focusing in on the information he needed. "I know you had problems with the dominion"

"yes" was her abrupt response

The man broke into an all out grin "Excellent. You have offered me the perfect opportunity to get what I need."

Baby made no response to this

"A straight switch, you for the database then the information I need will be at my finger tips." He grinned at the photo again. "I'll be coming for you soon" he said talking to himself, not noting Baby's continued presence.

He walked back to Baby and continued to garner as much information on Mutant X as he could. Before setting his plans into action he wanted Mutant X to stew for a little bit longer.


	9. Death Is Only The Beginning

**Chapter 9:- Death Is Only the Beginning**

**A.N: - Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing and you will have your questions answered, just not yet! Just thought I'd mention theres a fair bit of swearing in this chapter not loads but i thought i'd warn you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing. Thanks. **

Jesse awoke suddenly, bolting straight upright, this dramatic movement caused Lexa to lurch dangerously towards the floor. Jesse caught her up into his arms with lightning quick reflexes. Jesse's eyes flicked rapidly to the monitors and his senses suddenly seemed to notice the long drone of the heart monitor and he took in the single green flat line that filled the screen. His heart broke into a million pieces as his breath caught in his throat.

Jesse began to sob uncontrollably into his hands; he slid from under Lexa to kneel beside the bed. His hand shakily moved up to trace her face and to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her left ear as silent tears slid down his face. She looked so peaceful, like she was merely asleep; he could almost imagine he saw her chest rise and fall.

Abruptly Jesse's expression changed, a very different emotion flew to the surface, Anger. He slammed his massed fist into the floor, yelling "twenty lousy percent! It's not fair!" He spun away from Lexa's prone form towards the work bench. He put his head in his hands as he leant against the bench; sobs wracked his body as the tears poured from his bloodshot eyes. Anger overwhelmed him again and he lashed out, sweeping his right hand across the cluttered desk, sending all the vials and test tubes to crash to floor, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Is that really necessary? I'm getting a major migraine here" said a rasping voice from behind him.

Jesse stood stock still, afraid his ears were deceiving him, afraid he'd imagined it, afraid of what he would see when he turned. He summoned up all his courage and turned the 180 degrees almost as if her were stuck in slow motion. He faced Lexa's body but saw no movement. He began to turn away the pain too great when he saw her eyes flutter. He ran to her side looking down at her with wide eyes as she fully opened her eyes and starred up at him.

"You're dead" he announced in complete certainty looking at the heart monitor still depicting the flat green line.

"I hate to disagree but umm I'm feeling pretty lively for a dead person" Lexa replied.

Jesse dried his tear stained face on his sleeve "but the monitor?" he whispered.

She looked over at the monitor "Are you going to trust a machine or the walking, well I could" she said noting his confusion "talking, breathing human being front of you? I'm alive Jess. I'm really alive." She said in a stunned voice, clearly surprised herself. "You did it Jesse, you saved me!" she pulled him to her, holding him in a tight embrace. They both looked into each others tear filled eyes and their lips meet in an explosion of all the pent up emotion they contained. For long minutes they remained locked in the embrace saying in actions what they couldn't in words.

Outside the lab Shalimar, Brennan and Jamie were just about to enter when Shalimar put up her hand to stop them. "Wait!"

"What? why?" Brennan asked whilst Jamie's face showed he shared Brennan's confusion.

"Look" Shalimar said simply and pointed through the large frosted window. They all peered through the glass seeing a very much alive Lexa safely ensconsed in Jesse's arms. This clearly wasn't the time to interrupt them.

"Thank God! She's O.K" Brennan enthused.

Shalimar smiled "We should leave them to it"

Brennan smirked "What and not go and celebrate our dear friends survival? Jesse seems to have the right idea" he pointed to the pair still locked together, in a passionate embrace.

"Dude, this is kinda creepy" Jamie said but his eyes didn't leave the kissing couple.

Shalimar grabbed both of them by the scruffs of their neck, hauling them along by their shirts "They need some time, and they don't need you two letches interrupting them. Besides you two need to help me search the database for our mystery man" she tugged the pair away from the window and towards the upstairs computer lounge.

Jesse and Lexa broke apart from the kiss but Jesse still clung to her, tightening his grip around her as if afraid if he let her go she'd disappear. "Urgh Jess I kind of need to breath here!" Lexa gasped going slightly blue.

"sorry" he said blushing and withdrawing from the hug.

"Jesse…" Lexa began reaching for him again before breaking off and pulling her hand back to her side.

"What?" he asked looking at the ground and clasping his hands behind his back as if unsure what to do with them.

"Umm. Thanks is all" Lexa muttered.

"For what?" was his awkward reply as he focused anywhere but on Lexa.

"Jesse I'm pouring my heart out here or the nearest thing I get to it, the least you could do is look at me" she implored not quiet able to keep the anger out of her voice.

Jesse slowly raised his head to meet her gaze, his face remained neutral but his eyes revealed his fear.

"Jesse. I heard what you said, heard everything you guys said. I guess it kept me going. I've never had to rely on anyone but myself before but laying there I had to trust that you could save me and I did trust you" she blushed.

"Lexa you're actually blushing" he said fear giving way to amusement briefly.

"Shut up Jesse! Or I'll make you keep your promise to paint my toenails everyday" she said with her usual smirk.

"You heard that huh? I don't know what to say? I know how hard it is for you to trust people. I'm honoured" Jesse said embarrassment taking over once again.

"You don't have to say anything. I just… I need to say some things." She took a deep breath "I nearly died today, and well I don't know what the future holds…" she broke his gaze and turned away.

Jesse interrupted her "Look just don't say it Lexa." He said turning away from her "I don't want to hear it! I can't hear it! I can't cope with it right now, there's so much we need to do" Jesse clenched his fists awaiting Lexa's continued speech and her inevitable rejection of him.

Lexa stood up behind him, her jaw dropped as she took the blow of his unsubtle rejection. To begin with she felt desperation and overwhelming sadness but that quickly changed to unfettered anger. Her volatile emotions took hold and she let out everything in a mad rampage. "I should've known! I mean, I really should've known!" she began pacing angrily stomping on the shards of glass littering the floor. "I've been shutting myself off from everybody for years for a good reason, to avoid getting hurt. But no I let the walls down I let you in. What a fool!" she continued her rapid circling of the lab unaware that Jesse had turned and was watching her pacing in shock.

"I should've never have trusted you!" she said, invading his personal space and pointing in his face. "Why did I begin to believe, I mean really believe that you cared, that someone could actually love me for me! Love me the way I loved them. I never learn from my mistakes, damn it! Carter was a grade A ass and so are you!"

She began to pace again, flinging a table aside. "You're a jerk you know that! You say all these things that pull me back to the land of the living, that give me hope! What a joke! Did I ever really know you? Your one hell of an actor aren't you, you even made me love you. How I hate myself for that. Your all the same, every guy I've ever know, bastards all of you" Lexa couldn't contain her anger she screamed in rage.

Jesse just stood their, stunned beyond belief, his brain slowly processing all that she was saying. Suddenly one thing began to ring resound in his ears, she'd said she loved him! He ran to her, dragging her into his arms, massing against the continued onslaught of her flailing arms.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What did you just say?" Jesse demanded.

"What do you mean what did I just say! You deaf you big jerk!" she continued to pummel him.

He grabbed her hands and contained them safetly in his grasp. "tell me what you said" he ordered again.

"That you're a jerk!" she yelled.

"Nope not that, try again" he said more calmly.

"That you're a bastard!" she yelled.

"That was definitely mentioned, not true but not what I meant either" his voice was calm and he began to grin. Instead of infuriating her it almost seemed to calm her.

"That you're a grade A ass?" she questioned quietly.

"Keep trying" Jesse said.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" she said confused.

"How about you clarify this whole you love me thing" he said

"You know how to kick someone when there down don't you" she said wriggling trying to escape his tight hold.

"That doesn't answer my question but I'll give you a break. We seem to be having a real communication problem here. Lexa I love you too, surely you know that. But I was afraid you were just trying to let me down gently, the whole were better as friends thing and I just couldn't face it so I just tried to cut you off, so you couldn't hurt me" he admitted this quickly as he waited with baited breath for a response.

Lexa was no longer struggling, she starred into his eyes noting for the first time the fear present "Why would you think I was going to let you down gently?"

"Lex, you don't exactly give a guy a whole lot of encouragement besides you cut me off before at the dominion I figured that said it all" Jesse explained.

"Not enough encouragement! How's this for encouragement?" Before he had time to react to her cryptic statement she pulled him into a deep kiss. He gasped in surprise and their tongues intertwined. For several minutes no sounds were heard. They both pulled back at the same time breathing heavily, panting for air.

"Wow. I like that kind of encouragement!" Jesse said breathlessly, smiling widely.

Lexa merely smiled in response, something suddenly struck her "Where are the others?"

"Umm well that's a good question, Shal, Bren you there?" he spoke into his com-ring

"Yep. Were at the computers Jess! You obviously didn't hear us come in, you were a bit preoccupied" Shalimar responded with a smile in her voice.

"How long have you been back?" he asked in surprise.

"Long enough to know Lexa's fine!" Jamie replied grinning at Brennan.

Lexa and Jesse shared an embarrassed look. "You two need to get lives" Shalimar said to Brennan and Jamie "Don't worry I kept them away. As no-one else seems to have had the courtesy to ask How you doing Lexa?

"I'm fine thanks" she said as both she and Jesse walked up the stairs to join them. "Where's Baby?"

Jamie looked at her in distress "they got her. Whilst we were working on fixing you, they took control and she got away. Were working on finding out who took her now"

"Ohh man!" Lexa said sitting down abruptly.

"That about sums it up" said Brennan before being interrupted by an incoming call.


	10. Collect Call

**Chapter 10: - Collect Call**

**A.N: - Thanks for the reviews peeps please keep them coming, anywho on with the show I mean story.**

Jamie hit the enter key to accept the call, the screen read caller unknown, collect call do you accept the charges? As soon as the call was accepted the identity of the caller was revealed. Baby's face filled the screen, her white eyes focused upon the camera.

"Baby" Jamie whispered.

Baby began to speak in a monotonous drone. "Who I am is not important. Who I represent is not important. What I want is important. The fate of your team mate standing in front of you rests upon your ability to follow my demands."

"What are your demands? You coward, you need to use Baby as your puppet to do your dirty work" Jamie yelled before anyone could restrain him.

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you. Baby here is quiet defenceless" Baby said raising her hand up to show a hand gun which she pointed at her own temple. "She'd quiet willingly pull the trigger." It was very creepy to hear Baby talk about herself in third person.

"No" Jamie whispered again his eyes glued to the screen.

"What do you want? We'll meet your demands" Brennan said with an air of outer calm that didn't match his inner emotions.

"What do I want? What do I want?" Baby's tone remained the same as she tapped the gun against her chin in a way which would normally look thoughtful although with her lack of facial expression it was merely menacing "Well that's the key question isn't it"

The others made no response, but waited impatiently to hear what they had to do. Suddenly the puppeteer decided to cut to the chase. "I want Mutant X to deliver to me a copy of Adam Kane's mutant database. Well actually you will deliver it to your friend here" Baby said meaning herself.

"and if we comply?" Shalimar asked hastily.

"If you allow Baby to deliver the disk to me I will release her from my control. If however you attempt to stop her she will very quickly feel the need to take her own life" Baby raised the gun to her temple again and said "bang!"

Lexa ever the cynic asked "Why should we trust you'll do as you say?"

"You have no choice," was the simple reply "You will meet Baby at the canal, lock gate 27 at midnight. Do not be late, or…" Baby shot the camera at point blank range.

The team starred at the static filled computer screen until Jamie lent forward and terminated the call from their end. "At least we know she's alive" he said desolately.

"We also know this guy is pretty smart, he knows by using Baby we have no way of identifying him" Brennan said.

Jamie had been hammering away at the keyboard "unsurprisingly its untraceable, the signals been bounced around literally millions of times to places all over the world."

"I can keep looking through the database and see if I can remember where I know his scent from" Shalimar said "but I don't think knowing who he is necessarily going to solve the problem."

"You're probably right. We need a plan!" Lexa announced.

"You got any ideas," Jesse asked hopefully.

"Not really. But I know we can not give whoever he is a disc with the database on it. We've tried the fry it if things get dicey approach before and it didn't exactly get the result we wanted" Lexa said pointedly as Brennan glared at her.

Jamie agreed with Lexa "but what other choice do we have, I don't want anyone having that info but…" he trailed off.

"We'll just have to fake it, give them a blank disk." Shalimar interrupted.

"Great plan! We give Baby a fake, she takes it to him, he checks it and he kills her! Just great!" Jamie said sarcastically.

"No wait I see where Shal's going with this. If we put a tracer in the disk, we can follow Baby back to this guy and stop him before he can kill her" Jesse said.

"Will that work?" Lexa asked.

"It's the best chance we have. Besides this guy seems pretty sure of himself and if he's cocky he's careless." Brennan said matter of factly.

"Can we implant a tracer in a disc in so little time though" asked Jamie speculatively.

"Sure if everyone pitches in to clean up the lab, it's in kind of a mess." He blushed slightly "but uhh I think we can find everything we need."

"Do I want to ask why the labs in such a state?" Brennan asked snidely.

"Yeah, we couldn't help but hear a whole load of crashing" Jamie joined the ribbing.

Lexa looked at Jesse who seemed to have developed an overly keen intrest in a large potted plant. He was clearly going to be of no use whatsoever. She carefully thought over her response before admitting "Me and Jesse had a slight miscommunication problem that resulted in a minor demolition of the lab before a cease fire was agreed to" she smiled at the smirks on the others faces in response to her wordy reply. Jesse's face showed that he appreciated her curtailed version of events but upon seeing his relief she couldn't help but stir things up a little bit. She added "but it's entirely his fault!"

The others laughed at her childish taunt and the look of indignation on Jesse's face. He was obviously flustered. "I'll admit I did most of the damage. I went kind of AWOL when I thought she was dead" they gasped at this previously unheard part of the story.

"Calm down, I'm blatantly not dead people! Jesse needs to remember to check the heart monitors connected to the patient before he pronounces them dead!" Lexa explained.

He blushed "Were on a tangent here, but you're the one who went mental and start…" he was cut off abruptly when Lexa leant over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Shut up!" she said as she pulled away.

"Yes M'am" was Jesse's smiling response as he saluted her.

"Dude you are so whipped?" said a laughing Brennan ignoring Lexa's glare.

"Says you" was Jesse's response looking pointedly at Shalimar.

Brennan turned to the glaring feral besides him and unwilling to feel her wrath said meekly "point taken" as he pulled her into his side.

"Guys, as nice as this is, and I really mean that. Can we go sort out this tracer thing" said a still worried Jamie.

"Sure one disc avec tracer coming up" said Jesse.

The tracer implanted disc was created with plenty of time to spare, and after glancing at a map, they decided upon the best strategy for entering the location. With two and a half hours to spare the team set off in the Lark to reach the rendezvous point.


	11. Flee and fight

**Chapter 11: - Fight and Flee**

**A.N: - Sorry this is so late but the uploader was being "special" and then so was my laptop! Anyway I finally finished this story and just need to type it up I think they'll be another four chapters and I've got some vague ideas for a sequel but we shall have to see if thoughts will transpose into an actual story! Anyway enjoy.**

Mutant X minus one arrived at the meeting place with ten minutes to spare. Shalimar made an aerial scan of the site from atop a warehouse.

"You see anything Shal?" Lexa asked as they stood huddled down bellow.

"Nothing unusual, a few homeless people raiding dumpsters but no sign of a trap or Baby or our mysterious puppeteer. I'm coming down its freezing up here!" Shalimar said jumping the six floors to the ground with ease. Brennan grabbed the shivering feral attempting to shelter her from the bitter wind.

"I guess we wait!" Jamie said fidgeting constantly. He kicked a nearby wall for a few seconds before starting to click his fingers and pace in a circle. His breath appeared in thick clouds as he inhaled and exhaled with increasingly rapid motions.

"Whoa! Calm down, patience is a virtue you know!" Jesse said

"Do you see me rushing off to find Baby! No! Then this is as patient as I get. Besides I am calm" he continued to fidget as he said this, his eyes darted around looking for any sign of movement.

"Sure you are!" Lexa said eyebrows raised in an obvious sign of disbelief.

Jamie chose to ignore her and turned to Brennan "You've got the disk? Right?"

"Yes, right here. Stop panicking, this will go down just like we planned" Brennan intoned with a calming influence.

"You're right! It just has to work!" Jamie responded emphatically.

Shalimar left Brennan's arms and walked towards the corner. Her eyes glowed yellow "she's coming" was her brief comment.

Shalimar was right; they saw a lone figure walk slowly and purposefully towards them. As the figure drew closed they could see that it was indeed Baby. The white tinted eyes gleamed unfeelingly at them; it gave her an evil presence. She walked to within three metres of the group and paused. Jamie made to walk towards her and she rapidly elongated her claws and crouched into an offensive pose. Jesse and Brennan dragged the stunned Jamie back. There was an eerie silence as both sides waited for the other to make the first move. Eventually Baby stood straight again.

"You have the disk?" she said her voice devoid of any emotion. Baby was by nature a happy, smiling person even after everything she'd been through and to see her now with the emotional capacity of a tin can was difficult for everyone but especially for Jamie, the woman he loved was now a zombie with no mind of her own.

Jamie stood forward shaking Brennan and Jesse's restraintative hands off of him. He ignored their worried glances and took the disk from Brennan and held it up to show Baby, the dim light reflected off of it.

"Give it to me" was Baby's immediate response as she retracted her claws slowly and put her hand out to accept the disk

Jamie put the disk onto the palm of his hand and then outstretched it towards her as if tempting a skittish foal. She looked at him quizzically then began walking cautiously towards him. She snatched the disk from his upturned hand took one glance at the others as if expecting trouble then turned tail and ran.

Jesse immediately pulled the modified G.P.S system from his pocket and turned it on. "She's travelling fast, let's go" he removed the cloak from the Lark which was parked just behind them and they all ran aboard. Jamie booted her up and followed the directions Jesse yelled to him. By doing this they were able to catch up to the rapidly moving Baby.

"She's stopped moving" Jesse announced after a short while.

"I'm bringing her sown" said Jamie trying to remain calm "she's in stealth so we shouldn't be spotted"

They left the Lark and walked towards the point they knew the disk was at. As they peered around the side of a building they spotted Baby and a darkly dressed man resting a laptop on a low wall. Baby was sat on the wall besides him starring blankly into space.

"He's checking the disk already!" said Shalimar in shock.

"He'll realise it's a dud and he'll kill Baby" Jamie said irately rushing around the corner just to be dragged back by the back of his jacket by a frantically gesturing Brennan. He signalled for quiet.

Jamie looked up at him angrily and whispered "What did you do that for?"

"We need tactics here man, not to just run at him!" Brennan whispered back.

"Talk fast" was Jamie's only reply as he looked past Brennan to where Baby and the man stood.

"You teleport yourself and Jesse over their" he pointed to the other side of the man and Baby. Jamie nodded. "me and Shal will come from here. Baby is our main concern, and lets be honest the moment he sees us all he's going to send Baby after us. We've all got serum so we stand a reasonable chance of subduing her but we need to stop this guy so he can't take control again. If your up to it Lexa I want you to stay invisible, we'll keep Baby busy and you go after the puppet master" Brennan took charge and no-one objected they had no better plan.

They all took up their respective positions and waited for the moment when hell would break lose and engulf them. On the wall Baby watched the man she starred blankly seeing him and yet looking through him, there was no recognition on her face. The man was growing impatient with waiting he tapped the screen "Come on, come on" he hit the screen harder in frustration and muttered an oath at the pain which shot up his arm.

Suddenly what he saw enraged him; he threw the laptop at the wall where it shattered into a mass of broken circuitry. "NO!" he yelled "They tricked me!" He whirled to face the placid Baby pulling a gun from somewhere inside his coat tails. At that exact moment Mutant X converged upon him, He whirled 360 degrees taking in the fact that all exits were blocked. He made an attempt at bravado "you clearly feel no love for your team mate" he ran to the unmoving Baby and pointed the gin shakily at her forehead. "I'll kill her" he stammered "you know I'll do it!"

"I wouldn't recommend it, because if you harm one hair on her head I will personally make your life, what's left of it, a living hell" Jamie said menacingly.

The man continued to cower behind Baby using her to block Mutant X's view of his face. His eyes flicked around rapidly assessing the possibility of escape. He knew that killing Baby would serve no practical purpose to his situation in fact quite the opposite. His keen intellectual mind quickly came upon a solution to his predicament, he reached into his left coat pocket and his hand clenched the neuro-controller, he pushed down hard on the round button and began quietly informing Baby of his orders.

Mutant X circled neared unaware of the mans communication with Baby. Suddenly Baby sprang into attack mode, she went straight for her nearest rival who happened to be Jesse, he managed to phase just in time, she went somersaulting through him, she careened into Jamie and they fell to the ground. Jamie's head smashed hard into the concrete, he barely had time to wipe the dazed expression off his face before a tumult of punches rained down upon his chest from above. He knew no more.

Baby whirled to face the person coming up behind her. Jesse reached for the serum in his pocket but before his hand was half way there Baby's hand wrapped around his wrist clenching it tightly her claws ripping into his flesh, causing a trail of blood to drip to the floor. Jesse starred into the bleak white eyes unsure how to react, he hesitated a moment too long and Baby using all her strength lifted Jesse and threw him over her shoulder into the wall behind her. He thumped against the brick wall before clattering to the concrete below. He lay still; metres form Jamie's prone form.

During this rapid confrontation the man had taken the opportunity to scarper, unaware that the invisible Lexa was hot on his heels.

In the time it took for Baby to pacify Jesse and Jamie, Brennan and Shalimar were only just reaching her. Baby had very specific ideas of who she wanted to fight. She clearly thought that Brennan was less of a potential threat and whisked towards Shalimar. She broke into hand to hand combat with Shalimar. Shalimar held her own but only just, she was slowly being pushed back against the alley wall.

Brennan who had been ignored as Baby looked for more challenging prey was now attempting to sneak up upon the battling Baby with the syringe containing the serum held tight in his hand. However sneaking up on a feral is next to impossible but sneaking up on a feral hybrid IS impossible. Baby turned swiftly to Brennan shortly before he could inject her and sent a blast of fire straight at his chest. He went flying backwards several feet his jacket engulfed in flames. He landed on his knees and quickly yanked off the burning garment, taking with it a large quantity of his skin. He cried out in agony and was just attempting to stand when Baby sent a second blast of fire cutting him and the unconscious Jamie and Jesse off from both Baby and Shalimar.

Baby turned back to Shalimar who had begun cowering at the sight of the flames, a burning ball of fire flowed from Baby's hand and Shalimar starred wide eyed at the first sign of emotion Baby had given, a cruel smile slashed across her face as she toyed with Shalimar, allowing the fire to roll around her hand, up along her arm across her shoulders and down to the other hand. She let the flames die waiting for the relief to blossom on Shalimar's face before rapidly clapping her hands together creating a much larger blaze which she immediately hurled at Shalimar.


	12. Evil Illuminated

**Chapter 12:- Evil Illuminated**

**A.N: - I decided that I should probably let you all know who the bad guy was, so here you are but well explanations aren't going to be so forthcoming for a while at least! Enjoy!**

Lexa ran after the fleeing mystery man, he paused at the corner to peer behind him, this decision cost him dearly, as Lexa appeared directly in front of him, she shoved him back against the alley wall and put her hands against it, encasing him against the wall. Her fingers took on their laser form and she stood still, starring in the eye for the first time, the man who had caused her, the others but particularly Baby so much torture and pain.

"You" she breathed.

He said nothing in response just starred wide eyed at the furious woman.

"First Jesse and now Baby, you really wanted to piss me off didn't you" Lexa's anger bubbled over and the smell of singed hair arose as he hands got a little to close for the mans comfort.

He attempted to edge out from under Lexa's arms, but she held him firmly in place. He whimpered slightly as he felt the heat from the laser perilously close to his ear lobe. He stopped fidgeting and looked Lexa in the eye.

"Why? Why do you keep tormenting us?" Lexa yelled. "Answer me Harrison! Why?"

Dr. Kenneth Harrison's horror stricken face was illuminated by the laser. He appeared unwilling or unable to offer any reason.

Lexa's anger grew considerably at the lack of co-operation. "If you don't explain yourself right now, I'll forget that you could be useful and you'll end up a rather foul smelling pile of ash! Tell me how and why you came after Baby! NOW!"

Dr. Harrison stuttering began to explain, his eyes focused the entire time on Lexa's hand and the laser it was emitting.

Shalimar's lightning quick reflexes saved her from a fiery end; she sprang upwards away from the rapidly approaching ball of fire. She grabbed onto the window ledge and clung to it with all her might.

Baby looked up at her, considered firing off another fire ball but decided upon a different tact. She leaped up to meet Shalimar, landing centimetres from her. Baby clung to the wall with one hand, her other claws extended tore for Shalimar's throat. Shalimar jumped backwards, performing a neat back flip and landing in a crouch.

"Baby you need to stop this! You have to fight it" Shalimar yelled as she saw the fiery yellow glow of Baby's eyes even through the white tint.

Baby ignored Shalimar's plea and swiftly jumped back down to ground level. Brennan was still trapped behind the wall of flames. He watched in horror as the two sisters fought again, arms and legs flailing at such speed that he could barely comprehend what was going on. However he could easily see that the wall of fire was slowly encircling nearer and that Jamie and Jesse were in danger of being consumed by the flames. He ran over to Jamie and heaved the man over his shoulder, he grabbed Jesse's jacket and dragged, pulled and lugged the pair back as far from the flames as he could get. This didn't prevent that thick, dark, acrid smoke pluming off of the flames. Brennan sank into the corner, coughing frantically as the smoke probed deep into his lungs. Eventually unconsciousness over took him and he slumped over onto Jesse the smoke inhalation taking its toll on his body.

Baby and Shalimar were still embroiled in their epic struggle, neither was willing to give ground to the other and the punches and kicks were hard and rapid. Baby leapt wide of Shalimar's forceful blow, she shot off three fire balls in quick succession but Shalimar managed to avoid them all cart wheeling sideways out of the line of fire, literally.

Baby's unsatisfaction at being unable to corner her prey was becoming obvious, she was snarling viciously her teeth barred. Shalimar responded in kind becoming all feral. She knew her feral nature was all that was keeping her alive; she let it overwhelm her in a way she'd never previously allowed. Her eyes glowed yellow and stayed that way, the two of them circled each other again and again neither willing to make the first move towards another round of combat. They began to circle around the other way both panting from their previous physical exertion.

The flight or fight instinct in Shalimar suddenly took effect and for once her feral instinct wasn't to fight. The feral in her recognised just as her human counterpart did that Baby was part of her pack, her kin. She stopped circling at the opportune moment and then retreated; she sprang for the wall, scouring the five stories building in the blink of an eye. Baby naturally followed, reaching the roof top mere moments after Shalimar.

Baby saw Shalimar running full pelt across the roof; she sped after her, copying the feral leap Shalimar made to cross from one rooftop to another.

Unbeknownst to Shalimar, she was instinctively heading toward help, she continues her roof top romp, springing from building to building until she was atop the very building that Lexa had Harrison pinned up against several stories bellow.

Shalimar stopped running and turned to face Baby in a crouch her eyes still a brilliant yellow. Baby again followed Shalimar's lead shrinking into a crouch, they lokked each other straight in the eye for one long moment before they both sprang forward in attack.

Baby came off the victor, her claws slashing deep into Shalimar's arms. Shalimar howled in pain as Baby flung her backwards off the edge of the building. She fell rapidly, her feral reflexes kicking in and righting her course so she landed on her feet all be it with a jarring force.

Lexa whirled her back to Dr. Harrison and saw Shalimar land as Baby came bounding down, landing on Shalimar and pinning her to the ground. Harrison ever the opportunist took his chances and ducked under Lexa's arm and began running as fast as he could away from them.

Lexa noted his retreating form and stood stock still, unsure what to do. Her options were simple, help Shalimar and Baby or go after Harrison. She had a split second to decide.


	13. Unlucky for Some?

**Chapter 13: - Unlucky for some??**

**A.N: - Hey thanks for the reading and reviewing and again there's a load of medical mumbo jumbo in this and I'll be honest the research that went into it was zip so its probably all rubbish but I hope you get past that and enjoy the chapter.**

Lexa indistinctly took aim at Dr. Harrison. A blast of laser left her fingers before she had time to analyse her options. The beam hit its target burning the flesh of Harrison's wrist. He dropped the neuro- controller in surprise and clutched his singed wrist to him, the pain was excruciating.

Lexa took aim at Harrison again but never got to fire off the shot as she was distracted by the ominous chocking sound behind her. She whirled to see Baby attempting to strangle Shalimar as she struggled futilely against Baby's killer grip.

Lexa's minute delay allowed Harrison the time to whisk around the corner of the building and out of sight. Lexa saw the neuro-controller lying on the floor; she knew this was her only chance of stopping Baby's rampage. She ran down the alleyway towards it as fast as she could but Shalimar's cries of anguish grew more and more hoarse.

Metres behind her, Shalimar and Baby were rolling around on the floor, each trying to claim supremacy, wherever they moved Baby's hands never relinquished their grip upon Shalimar's wind pipe. Shalimar kept forcing Baby's hands away but only for long enough to draw in a sharp breath before Baby's hand enclosed around her neck again cutting off her air supply.

Lexa grabbed the fallen neuro- controller and began examining it, there were loads of buttons, none of which were labelled. Lexa couldn't risk pressing something which could endanger Shalimar or Baby any further. Lexa did the only thing she could think of; she manipulated her laser beam into a circular shape and sent a quick blast directly at the device. It exploded; circuitry went flying everywhere as the casing shattered.

Instantly the noises of combat behind Lexa ceased, she whirled around and ran towards the pair both of whom were lying flat on the ground facing upwards, neither were moving, not a single muscle.

Lexa skidded to a halt next to their inert bodies, she fell to her knees, grabbing for Shalimar's hand she checked for a pulse "Be o.k. please be o.k." she muttered.

"I didn't know you cared, Lexa" whispered Shalimar, trying to be sarcastic; the effect was lost somewhat in the hoarseness of her voice. She opened one eye slowly as she rolled her head towards Lexa's voice.

Lexa jumped at the unexpected sound but she didn't relinquish her death grip upon Shalimar's had. Lexa released a happy sigh "thank god" she breathed.

"Ah Lexa, do you think you could let go of my hand now? You're cutting off my circulation here" Shalimar whimpered softly.

"Sorry" Lexa said dropping Shalimar's hand.

Shalimar grinned slightly. "I guess you got the guy then, or else I'd have breathed my last breath by now!" Shalimar's voice was beginning to return to normality but she winced as she attempted to sit up, a killer headache was pounding at her temples.

"Not exactly" Lexa admitted as she crawled to Baby's side "he got away"

"Then how come I'm not out for the count now?" Shalimar asked joining Lexa at Baby's side "Is she alright?" she asked concernedly.

"Pulse is steady but the question is which Baby is she?" Lexa reached up to lift Baby's eyelids.

"Ow! Quit it!" Baby groaned flinging her arms up to force Lexa away. Her eyes snapped open and they blazed a fiery yellow without any trace of white dulling it.

Lexa pulled her into a tight hug; only releasing her so Shalimar could do the same. Baby accepted this treatment in confusion.

"Where the hell are we? And what the hell are we doing here? And why does every bone in my body ache?" Baby looked around bemusedly. "Scratch all that, I probably don't want to know!" she said as she noted the multitude of scratch marks on Shalimar's neck and arms.

"Let's just say you caused a whole heap of trouble" Shalimar admitted.

Something suddenly struck Baby as being odd, she sat bolt upright and turned to Lexa "You're o.k." she breathed.

"Yep. Looks like I'm not going anywhere" Lexa attempted nonchalance although her beaming grin made a mockery of it.

Baby's grin filled her entire face and she was about to say something but she was interrupted by Lexa "and they'll be no more walks on the dark side for you" she held up the remnants of the neuro- controller.

Baby took it from her "It's really over?" she asked disbelieving.

"yes but Dr. Harrison got away" Lexa looked angry.

"It was Dr. Harrison!" Shalimar yelled "Ohh when I track him down I'm guna…"

"Get in line" Baby interrupted, her eyes flashing yellow.

"But he can't control you ever again, and now we can take this" Lexa brushed aside Baby's hair to reach the implant "out as soon as we get back without ear that it'll be activated"

Baby nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Where are the guys?" she asked between sobs.

"Shit!" said Shalimar jumping up "there still trapped by the fire!"

"What fire?" Lexa asked.

"Mine?" Baby half questioned, guessing correctly. Shalimar lead the way, Baby fast on her heels as Lexa brought up the rear. They ran back to the original point of confrontation, they rounded the side of a building to see that the wall of flames was still blazing strongly, the rubbish strewn everywhere feeding the flames. Baby ran forwards, fire pulsing from her fingers; she aimed at the wall and then with a look of great pain forced the flames back into her body.

Shalimar and Lexa rushed past Baby towards the guys who were huddled in an unconscious heap in the corner. Shalimar dragged Brennan's slumped body off the others and began checking him over. Lexa did the same to Jesse and Jamie till Baby took over Jamie once the fire was under control.

"Oxygen they need compressed Oxygen now! They've inhaled way to much smoke" Shalimar yelled.

"Where's the Lark?" Baby asked quickly.

Lexa pointed. Baby's eyes flashed yellow as she noted it's position

Shalimar had already heaved Brennan up to drape over the back of her as she trudged back towards the Lark. Baby grabbed up Jamie as if he weighed nothing at all and strung him over one shoulder, she then turned to Jesse and grabbed him up as well.

"You can't be serious" said Lexa jumping to her feet and following the strange sight of a tiny girl hauling two far larger men.

"You wanna carry him?" Baby asked non-plussed by the weight she was lugging.

"No. You're alright but when the hell did you get so strong?" Lexa asked

Baby just smiled in response entering the Lark, she dumped both guys into chairs, and Shalimar had already done the same with Brennan. Baby pulled a lever and Oxygen masks fell from the ceiling just like a regular passenger plane. She shoved one onto Jamie's face and the others followed suit.

"Nice safety feature" Shal said checking Brennan's pulse and feeling for any other injuries beside the obvious burns to his chest, which she could do nothing for till they got to the lab.

"No expense spared. Can you guys look after him" her eyes flicked to Jamie "while I get us back" her face showed the guilt she was feeling at causing them further pain.

They both nodded. Baby ran to the console and began the take off procedure. Lexa checked Jesse as Shalimar moved over to Jamie. Jesse had a pretty nasty gash to the side of his head and probably had a concussion but the smoke inhalation was the biggest cause of concern.

Just as Shalimar began to examine Jamie he bolted forward, yanking the face mask off. He coughed up a large quantity of blood his eyes were wide as he spluttered blood all down himself.

"He must have internal bleeding" Shalimar said with concern. Baby heard this and their speed increased exponentially as she rushed to get him to the lab.

Jamie's coughing subsided and just before they shoved the face mask back on he managed to splutter out "Baby?"

"She's fine, we stopped him, it'll never happen again" Lexa reassured him. They saw him smile slightly before unconsciousness claimed him again.

Jesse began to stir beside him, Lexa turned to him as he removed the mask from his face. "Sit still, you have a concussion and you've taken in a lot of smoke, you need this" she forcefully reapplied the mask.

He began mumbling something but it was indistinguishable from behind the mask, however it sounded suspiciously like "I'm fine" to which Lexa glared at him and he offered no further protest but began twisting his head to look for the others.

Lexa pulled his head back "Baby's fine, she's back with us Brennan has some burns and smoke inhalation, Shals got some nasty scrapes and bruises but will be fine. Jamie's not looking so hot though he's got some internal bleeding probably broken ribs punctured his lung" Lexa knew he needed to know the condition of everyone but also knew what his response to Jamie's wounds would be. He began struggling to get up. "You're not doing anything with that concussion you'll be a liability rather than a help. He glared at her before sitting back in defeat.

Brennan came around slowly and winced at the pain radiating from his chest. He opened his eyes and starred straight into Shalimar's fearful gaze. His smile grew, she was o.k. he pulled the mask aside and passed his painful throat managed to get out the words "I'm dory for being an arse before"

Shalimar snorted "maybe its you with the concussion, you just apologised!"

Brennan went to move the mask again but she stopped him from speaking, putting the mask back in place. "Later, we'll talk about it later, once we've sorted out those burns" he nodded meekly suddenly looking around for the others " all present and accounted for, battle scarred but we'll make it" Shalimar said giving him a somewhat vague view of what had happened.

Baby hadn't said anything throughout the entire ride, but she broke her silence now "were home"

A.N:- by the way the title for this chapter no real relevance to the chapter at all just got to chapter 13 and couldnt think of a decent title so i stuck with Unlucky for some?? Anywho just thought I'd share that with you!


	14. Motivations for Manipulation

Chapter 14: - Motivations for Manipulation 

**A.N: - This is the penultimate chapter of this story but I'm not going to be able to get the next one up for a few weeks because we are going away for Christmas and I shall have to survive two whole weeks without the internet! Anywho I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to get the last chapter up as soon as is physically possible. Be warned there be cheesiness ahead**

Both Brennan and Jesse refused to be cosseted and both walked themselves all be it slowly into the lab. Baby and Shalimar stretchered Jamie straight into the lab and Baby began to prepare to perform surgery on her boyfriend. Jesse rushed to Baby's side "you shouldn't be doing this, you're not a doctor! Besides you're to close to him"

Baby ignored his concerns "I know what I'm doing, I know the equipment, anyway you're just as close to him and we don't appear to have any actual doctors!"

Jesse couldn't argue with that. "Well at least let me help. I feel fine, I'm not coughing, the smokes out of my system. I've only got a little bump on the head!"

"You've got a major concussion, hardly a little bump! But o.k. I can use all the help I can get. Can you two sort out Brennan's burns?" she turned to address Lexa and Shalimar.

"Yeah" said Shalimar

"Sure" Lexa agreed.

Half an hour later Lexa wondered over to Jesse's side, offering Shalimar and Brennan some privacy now that Brennan's wounds had healed. She was just in time to see Baby putting the finishing touched to the sutures on Jamie's chest.

"Well I mangled him and then I fixed him." Baby said hollowly.

"You fixed him up then. Was it his lung?" Lexa asked

Baby nodded "he should be waking up soon although he's going to be pretty sore for a while.

In the corner Brennan and Shalimar now wound free, were hugging each other tightly. Brennan his voice much clearer now tried to initiate a conversation "Shal about before…"

"Shh!" Shalimar said putting her hand to his lips. "We both went a bit crazy but well, with everything else that's happened it just doesn't matter."

"Yeah, but I really need to say this, I'm always going to be majorly overprotective of you." She glared at him "it's not because I think you can't do things, its well…. I love you… and … I don't want you to get hurt. I can't live without you" he said the last part quietly, afraid of what her reaction would be.

She beamed up at him. "I love you too, you big nit, and I don't want to lose you either but we lead dangerous lives, it's who we are, we just have to accept it. We take risks but we have each other and our team to live for and now that we know that we can cure us I don't know about you but I intend to live for a very long time with you.

He smiled in agreement. "Speaking of the team, Shall we?" he lead her over to join the others. As they rejoined the others Jamie's eyes flickered open.

He moaned dramatically. "I feel like I was hit by a truck"

"Nope just me" Baby said sadly.

He twisted round to see her "You're really o.k?"

"Yeah unlike everyone else!" Baby looked apologetic.

"But we stopped him right? You wont lose control ever again?" he asked. She nodded "I'm going to miss the handcuffs" he looked cheekily over at her.

"If I hadn't just performed serious surgery on you I'd kick your arse." Baby said, blushing slightly as the others chuckled.

Jamie's only response was a grin. Then as he starred up at the ceiling something came to him, "Who the hell was it? Doing the controlling I mean."

Everyone turned to Lexa the only one amongst them who could offer any real explanation. "It was Dr Harrison" Lexa said bluntly.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Brennan yelled. "First he shots Jesse, then he controls Baby!"

"That guy really doesn't like us, does he" Jesse said.

"I'm guna kick his arse, that's twice he's tried to screw with the wrong people" Jamie yelled.

"That was our reaction too" said Baby

"but why?" Jesse asked.

Everyone had become very agitated at Lexa's pronouncement, now they all turned back hoping for an explanation.

"You'll be pleased to hear I wanted the answer to the same question and Harrison was amazingly co-operative, especially when I pressed a laser beam to his head." Lexa grinned slightly.

"So he told you everything?" Brennan sounded sceptical.

"How do you know he was telling you the truth, he could have been lying?" Baby asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I thought I was the sceptical one! Trust me it was the truth. Now do you wanna hear it or are you going to keep interrupting?"

"Go right ahead babe." Jesse said. Baby raised her eyebrows in response as Lexa sent Jesse a killer glare, which he merely smiled at and then she continued.

"Right. Well you all remember when he shot Jesse? He wanted that mutant he loved Laura something or other."

They all nodded in response. They weren't likely to forget something like that. And even though Baby and Jamie hadn't been present at the time, they knew what they were talking about thanks to their com-ring eavesdropping.

"That's who he was after this time as well." Lexa explained.

Shalimar interrupted her. "But she's dead."

Lexa sent her a quelling glance "he was using Baby to get the mutant database so he could trace someone who could help him bring her back. He said he was looking for a time travel mutant."

"Diana Muller!" Jesse gasped looking at Lexa.

Lexa nodded.

"How'd Harrison find out about her though?" Brennan asked.

"Well they both worked for Ashloke I expect they met through him." Said Shalimar bitterly.

"But then how did he end up getting the device that controls me?" Baby asked rubbing the implant uneasily.

"I'm getting to that, when we went and killed Gonsalvez after removing my implant. Harrison was already watching us, trying to find the opportune moment to shoot Jesse. He saw us kill Gonsalvez and once we left he searched his body and found the second device, Baby's one." Lexa continued.

"So he didn't even know it was me on the other end of it?" Baby asked.

"No he recognised the device from his Genomex days and thought he could use the mutant to draw us out again. It being you was just a bonus." Lexa finished.

"He really is desperate to get this woman back he went to a hell of a lot of effort." Brennan stated.

"I'd feel sorry for him if it wasn't for the fact that he made me nearly kill you all." Baby's voice showed a hint of guilt but mostly bitterness.

"I can't quite believe it some how, it's actually all over, no need to carry serum all the time." Jamie said removing several syringes from various pockets.

"You can't believe it! I can't believe I'm the only one in my head now!" Baby admitted.

"I know that feeling." Lexa said.

"Me too." Said Shal, shuddering as she thought back to Ashloke Brennan pulled her too him, comforting her against her own demons.

Suddenly the computer in the corner began a rhythmic beeping; there was an incoming call.


	15. Coordinates Collaborated

Chapter 15: - Coordinates Collaborated 

**A.N: - This is the final instalment in this story and I hope you enjoy it.**

Lexa was nearest and so it was her who accepted the call. She hit enter on the keypad and instantaneously D.D's unsmiling features filled the screen. They all gathered around to hear what he had to say.

"You're o.k. then?" said D.D his relief palpable even if his face retained its usual stoic façade.

"Nope I'm dead!" said Lexa sarcastically. Baby chuckled but Jesse's reaction was less positive.

"Don't even joke about it. For a few minutes there I really thought you were gone!" Jesse face was paler than usually as he remembered the traumatic event.

"I'm fine Jesse" she comforted him by reaching across and squeezing his hand.

"I know, it's just…" he was cut off by D.D

"Look. I don't have a lot of time here and whilst I really am pleased you survived this ordeal Lexa we have other issues to focus on. I have some information on the Whereabouts of Adam Kane. He is currently inside the new dominion facility under heavy armed guard; even my access to the area is limited. I'm sending you the coordinates for the new facility now." He informed.

"Great so we can fly over there and bust Adam out" Brennan said his tone even, the others were unsure if this was a serious suggestion or anger at the fact that D.D presumed they would charge in to the rescue.

"It may require more finesse than that Mr. Mulwray, if you go in guns blazing so to speak, the dominion may just question where you got your information on their top secret base from!" D.D said slightly sarcastically.

"Yeah they probably wouldn't take too kindly to your defection would they!" Baby snorted.

"Exactly! As much as I want to return Adam to you I place at least some value on retaining my own life!"

"Right so we need a strategy for infiltration of the dominion headquarters that wont lead back to D.D or us if we manage to get Adam out of their." Jesse mind began mulling over the possible options, discarding many impractical plans.

Indeed, I recommend you don't act upon this immediately you all look rundown and in good need of some rest. There are no immediate plans to move Adam so plan this well and don't go in half-cocked. Its best if I don't know the details, too risky if I'm caught. I've given you all I can and I wish you well" D.D visage disappeared abruptly from the screen.

"Bye to you too!" Jamie smiled considering "I wonder if he's ever had a normal conversation? Discussed mundane things like the weather"

They laughed. "You know he's probably married and disappears off home, and visits his grandkids every Sunday" Baby said smiling at the thought.

"I doubt it! But I wander where he does go? Or who he is even?" Lexa pondered.

" I dunno but I do know we aren't likely to find out, but I'm all for his idea of going to sleep" said Brennan yawning.

"Me too" said Shalimar stretching widely.

"Yeah my minds racing, trying to think how to save Adam but without sleep it's just not going to happen," said Jesse exhaustion overtaking him.

"O.k. then the general consensus is we sleep now plan later. But tomorrow we should probably start trying to find Dr. Harrison as well, I know he isn't controlling me anymore but I don't think I trust him not to go after another one of us to try and get to the database that guy is obsessed!" Baby said with a slight twinge of fear.

"I totally agree. Can we put buying new clothes on the things to do list coz I am damn tired of this tight short shirt look!" Brennan said.

"I kind of like it, leaves very little to the imagination," said Shal stroking his abdominal muscles, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Brennan said nothing but began dragging Shalimar off to their bedroom, he had the courteously to yell "night guys" over his shoulder as he did so.

"Their not so tired now!" Jamie laughed.

The others laughed; Jamie pulled Baby towards him, "Do you want me to remove this now or later?" he tweaked the implant sticking out of her neck.

"I can live with the Frankenstein look for a few more hours, besides you're to tired to operate I only operated on you a few hours ago, I mean I know you're good but I don't really want to risk u falling asleep mid op!"

Jesse and Lexa stood watching the pair who interacted so easily as Jamie tickled Baby in retribution.

Baby's face fell as Jamie winced when she rubbed against his stitches, he pulled her chin up so that she had no choice but to look him in the eyes, "I'm fine, your fine, we are all fine! Stop looking so guilty, none of this was your fault and anyway you saved me isn't that enough!" Jamie said with heart-felt sincerity. He tried to lighten the mood "come on time for bed, I'm a wounded hero, I need looking after" he gave his best puppy dog look with a huge grin on his face.

Baby laughed "oh yes I can see that! My poor baby!" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yep I'm weak and defenceless!" Jamie said sounding almost proud.

" Well that's bad luck because you wont be able to…" she leant up to whisper in his ear, he turned beet red. Baby walked slowly but purposefully from the room throwing a meaningful look over her shoulder.

Jamie stood stock still for a second then suddenly he came to as if released from a trance "hey, wait a minute! I'm not helpless, really I'm not" he said dashing after Baby who was laughing greatly as she entered their room.

Jesse turned to Lexa "Well…"

"Well what?" asked Lexa

"That was kind of weird to witness, I'm just trying to take this all in, so much has changed." Jesse said.

"Good changes?" Lexa asked her usual self-confidence mysteriously absent.

"Very good" Jesse said smiling, he pulled her into his arms, her stiffness quickly melted, he bent down and when she gave no adverse reaction began to kiss her.

They pulled away after a few minutes "I suppose we should get to bed" Jesse muttered.

"I was serious about the date coming first Kilmartin!" Lexa admonished with a slight grin.

Jesse laughed "Trust me first chance I get, were outta here"

"You in some kind of hurry" she teased.

"Maybe I am," he said with a grin.

"You in this much of a hurry in everything you do? Except chess of course!" she said eyebrow risen.

" Now that's a trade secret, you'll have to wait and see" Jesse winked at her and walked away.

A.N: - I've got a plan laid out for a continuation for this series but im having some major writers block so it will probably be quite a while before i start posting it. If anyone wants me to let them know when i do leave me your email address and i'll email you when its up. Anywho hope u enjoyed it!


End file.
